


The Fade Touched Dream

by Demisses



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demisses/pseuds/Demisses
Summary: The tale of a young elven mage whose life is changed forever the day she meets an aspiring Templar. Their journey to overcome, to follow their dreams, and save all of Thedas.





	1. Faded Innocence

A long, childlike sigh echoed through the trees, then faded back into silence. Two heart beats later the sigh sounded again, longer and a bit more dramatic.

“Seren’Lor. If you sigh once more you will be put to work sorting these stones by color and size.” A stern voice called a short distance away.

Seated with her legs crossed, leaning against a tall tree sat young Seren’Lor.

“I can’t help it! Mamae, I’m bored!” Seren’Lor said with a groan, falling over to lay on her side in the grass.

“Dramatic child…” the girl’s mother muttered. Rather than reply she concentrated on the stroke of her pencil as she sketched the pottery fragments she had recently unearthed. Across from her a man sat on his knees, moving caked dirt from around the pottery shards.

“Wait… Seren’Lor do you hear that?” the man said, pausing his work to listen intently.

Seren’Lor sat up, turning her attention to listen intently.

“Papa I don’t hear anything.” She said with a pout.

He looked at her in shock.

“Well I do! I think I know what it is.”

Seren’Lor waited with wide eyes.

“It’s the sound of you’re _The Brecilian Forest_ calling out for you to read it.”

Seren’Lor curled her lip in a sneer.

“I am not reading that again. I despise reading! And I despise sitting around watching you dig up broken pottery!”

“Spoiled child… I blame you for her behavior Fen.”

“Leave her be Aria. You knew what we were getting into when we took her in.” Fen said quietly, watching as Seren’Lor took to throwing rocks at a bush. “Besides, she’s only a child.”

“Child or not, she’s spoiled and insolent.” Aria muttered.

Fen smiled fondly at his wife.

“The tips of your ears are turning red. Best you remember that for all the world knows she’s our daughter. And we love her dearly.”

Aria cut her eyes at him.

“I may love her, but I can’t say I much care for that spirit of hers. Little demon. Brush the dirt from the smaller pieces. I need to get the detail of the art style.”

Seren’Lor was oblivious to her parent’s opinions and she threw one last rock with every ounce of strength of her thin arm, pleased as her rock hit the bush she had been aiming for then lay back in the grass once more.

The small rustle coming from the bush had her lifting her head from the ground. The small face of a little grey fox pushed through the leaves and looked at her curiously. Seren’Lor rolled to her hands and knees and quickly crawled toward the fox.

When she was nearly within reach the fox bounded out of the bush and veered toward a nearby stream. Seren’Lor sprang to her bare feet and prepared to give pursuit. She stopped long enough to look over her shoulder toward her parents.

Their dark brown hair shined in the high sunlight filtering through the trees, both intent on their tasks and not paying her any mind.

“Mamae, Papa, I’m going to follow this fox. I’ll be back later. “Of course dear! Don’t go too far!”” Seren’Lor said in a mock whisper before continuing to follow the little fox.

The fox moved quickly, only pausing to sniff the occasional leaf or twig. Light footed hops carried it over the narrow stream and down to a lake.

Seren’Lor knew this was called Lake Calenhad and she could see the towers of nearby Redcliffe castle peeking over a hill. She stopped just before the tree line. The fox was nowhere to be seen. Holding her breath she padded quietly to the shore, turning her head each way, searching. But no little grey fox could be seen.

With a disappointed sigh, Seren’Lor stepped into the cool lake water, reluctant to return so soon to the camp. Hands on her hips she studied the lake and surrounding shores and her sharp eyes picked up movement much further down. A few steps closer and Seren’Lor could make out the shape of a person standing on rocks jutting into the lake.

Seren’Lor moved back into the trees and swiftly approached the figure, staying silent and hidden. When she came near enough to get a better study she noticed that the figure was a human boy. Perhaps a few years older. She had a side view and could tell he was tall and gangly, hair the color of wet sand with twisted waves, dressed in well woven clothing.

And he was fishing. Or attempting to. Seren’Lor had to fight back a giggle when the boy pulled his fishing pole back, swung it forward, and yet his line hardly went the length of her arm. Feeling more entertainment then she had in days, Seren’Lor sat with crossed legs, watching the boy fish,

She was impressed that he didn’t give up. When he grew frustrated, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment and then tried again.

Seren’Lor decided that she had watched him untangle his fishing line long enough and decided to make her presence known. Before she could, however, another human approached from the direction of Redliffe, seated on a chestnut horse, and leading a darker horse.

“Your father sent me with a message my lord, requesting your presence.” The well-dressed man said with a lofty tone.

The young lord immediately leaned his fishing pole against the rocks, leaving the line tangled, and moss hanging from the hook. With familiarity he patted the thick neck of his horse and swung into the saddle. He then turned toward Redcliffe and led the messenger away from his fishing spot.

Seren’Lor moved out of the trees to watch as the two humans left only to quickly duck away when the boy looked over his shoulder. When she was certain that they were gone from view, she inspected his fishing pole and smiled. He would be back.

* * *

 

The next day Seren’Lor slipped away from her working parents in the late morning, hoping the boy had returned. She felt a pang of disappointment when she reached the place she had seen him the day before, only to find that he was not there. She waited until the sun began to set before giving up and returning to her parents.

* * *

 

There was an eagerness to the boys step when he finally managed to snag some free time from his father. He was eager to return to his fishing pole, determined to catch his first fish before he and his father returned home.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when he approached his fishing pole. He found it still in the same spot he had left it several days before and he prepared to cast the line. He did notice the line was no longer full of knots and moss but he shrugged it off as he could have possibly taken care of these things when last he was there.

Taking a determined stance the boy swung the line and hook toward the lake, pleased without how far it sailed. After several moments of waiting for a tug on the line, he felt something lightly hit his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder but couldn’t find anything, not even what hit him and he turned his attention back to his fishing.

Again he was hit, this time in the back of the head, and again nothing could be find. After being hit several more times he grew tired of this game someone seemed to be playing on him and abruptly set his pole down and stomped toward the trees.

“Show yourself!” he said with an angry bite only to be answered with a series of giggles and the rustle of leaves. A moment later something heavy landed on his back and he could feel something close to arms wrap around his shoulders.

“Here I am!” a voice called in his ear followed by a peal of laughter.

He quickly gripped the arms of his attacker and twisted them off his back, causing them to fall to the ground with a thump. He blinked in surprise to find a small elven girl laughing hysterically.

“Yo-you should h-have seen your fa-face!” she clutched at her stomach and laughed with her whole body.

All he could do was stare. She was small, obviously younger than himself. Her eyes glowed a blue that made him think of light shining through ice, freckles spread over her nose and with hair that seemed to be made of silver clouds, pointed ears peaked through the messy curls. She was dressed in clothing he guessed were traditionally elven.

When she at last slowed her laughter he felt his shock turn to anger.

“Are you mad? I could have seriously caused you harm!”

The elven girl sat up, smiling innocently. Not bothering to pick the leaves from her hair.

“You couldn’t harm a fish even if it jumped out of the water and landed at your feet.”

His eyes widened and he took a step back.

“You’ve been watching me fish?” his voice was horrified.

She slipped to her feet and crossed her arms.

“You call that fishing? Well it was entertaining anyways.”

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“And I suppose you could do better?”

She gave a sly smile and left him standing in the forest.

“I’ll get a fish with my first cast!”

He used a long legged stride to catch up.

“Care to wager on that?”

She picked up the discarded fishing pole and studied the hook.

“I like you already.”

He averted his eyes, feeling the back of his neck warm in embarrassment. He never encountered such bluntness before.

“If I win then I get a piggy back ride to that hill so I can get a good view of the castle.” She continued.

“Why do you want to see a moldy old castle?”

She looked over at him.

“I plan to be queen of my own castle soon and I’d like mine to be better than any other castle in all of the land.”

He rolled his eyes.

“That’s ridiculous. They don’t just-“

“Got one!”

He looked bewildered as she tugged on the fishing line.

“What? But I didn’t even see you cast your line! Or name my own stipulation!”

She laughed gaily and held the fish up for him to see.

“I’ll teach you how to properly fish.”

He waited while she swiftly unhooked the fish from the line and carefully released it back into the lake whispering something he couldn’t understand.

“My name is Cullen Rutherford.”

She looked up with a sly smile. The glow in her eyes made him slightly unnerved.

“And you may call me Ma Vhenana.”

“Pleasure to meet you Ma Vhenana.” He said with a low bow. When she did nothing more than smile he shook his head. “If you’re to be a queen then you should know manners and etiquette. Curtsy.”

“Why would I curtsy if I’m the queen?” she asked with wide eyes.

“You have me there.”

“Alright Cullen. Lesson one. Fish are hungry and the only reason they would even bother your fish hook is if it looked like a feast.”

He nodded intently.

“Their number one favorite would be worms.”

“Worms?” he tried not to look queasy at the thought.

“Worms. I found the one is just used in the mud at the edge of the rocks. I’ll wait here for you to go find one.”

Cullen was not pleased with this plan but he had his pride. With a stiff back he poked around in the mud, clenching his jaw when he found his prey.

“Alright, lesson two.” He got out, eyes averted from the slimy mass in his hand, dreading what would come next.

“Lesson two, you put it on the hook.”

She had a teasing glint in her blue eyes that that he hated.

“I don’t like you.” He said with a grumble.

She only giggled and handed him the hook.

Cullen did as she instructed, listened to her critique over his casting style and adjusted accordingly. True to her word she helped him catch his first fish.

“Now then, what do you plan to do with it? Are you going to eat it?”

He looked down at the girl standing at his side.

“I am hungry but I don’t wish to kill the fish unless I have to.”

She gave him a happy smile.

“Then simply, but carefully, unhook the fish and release hi. When you do say ‘ _dareth shiral_.’”    

Cullen did as she said.

“What does dareth shiral mean?”

“Safe journey. I’m hungry too. Didn’t you bring anything with you?”

Cullen shook his head.

“I didn’t think to father food for myself. What about you? Where are your parents?”

Ma Vhenana’s eyes took on that usual gleam again.

“Our camp is just up the stream. Do you feel up to a little pilfering of food?”

Cullen stared at her with a blank face.

“You want to steal food from your own camp? Why not simply ask?”

Ma Vhenana made a fist in the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him after her.

“It’s more fun that way.”

Cullen wasn’t so certain about that but he followed none the less, interested to see her parents and why they allowed her to run around unchecked.

After a short walk up the stream Ma Vhenana pulled him to cover behind a wide tree and they peeked around. He saw to adult elves, both seemed to be studying a half buried statue. There were piles of rocks and dirt, tools, and several stacks of books. Nearby a modest tent stood in shadows.

Ma Vhenana pointed toward the tent.

“In there is a basket with cheese and fruit. That’s your mission. My mission will to be look out.”

Cullen had to admit that this game of hers was thrilling, so he answered with a nod and silently made his way to the tent, using the trees as cover. A quick look over his shoulder and he could see Ma Vhenana give him a nod that he was clear.

Within moments he had an armful of cheese and fruit and was running through the trees back to the lake, a laughing Ma Vhenana following behind.

He collapsed under a tree and laughed along with her for a moment.

“I’ve never done anything like that before!”

“I’ll be in trouble when I get back… my parents hate it when I do that. Luckily we will be moving on soon and they won’t have enough time to be angry with me.”

Cullen handed her an apple before taking a bite of his own.

“Are they scholars?”

Ma Vhenana nodded.

“They study ancient sites, and not just Elvhen. They study the history of everyone in Thedas.”

“And you travel constantly?”

“Constantly.” She said bitterly.

“I take it you don’t wish to travel.”

She didn’t answer, gazing out at the lake.

“Are you done eating? You owe me a piggy back ride.”

Cullen was still hungry but he set aside his half eaten food and stood, offering a hand to the girl. A quick hop and she was holding onto his shoulders and he started the trek toward her desired destination, relieved that she weighed lightly on his back.

“You already know that I’m going to be queen of the land someday. What about you? I heard the messenger the other day call you a lord.”

Cullen smiled.

“Yes my father is a noble but I have no wish to inherit. Instead I want to help people and keep them safe. I intend to join the Templars.”

“Oh…” she said quietly. “Th-that is a noble cause.”

Cullen puffed up a bit at her praise.

“Here we are.” And he knelt so she could lightly land on her feet.

“Redcliffe’s not so special. I do like the location though.”

Cullen tensed when she climbed onto a large boulder for a better study of the castle. They were already on a hill and the drop below the rock would cause serious harm.

“Ma Vhenana be careful!” he started to climb up to steady her precarious perch.

“Don’t be such a worry wart. I’ve climbed higher cliffs than this.”

As she turned to give him a mocking smile she slipped on a smaller rock causing her to fall backwards.

“Cullen!” she yelped and he dived forward trying to steady her before she fell. His hand caught hers but it was too late and her momentum pulled them both over the edge of the rock.

Cullen let out a loud groan when he landed on his back, all the air shoved from his lungs but he had no time to recover as he and Ma Vhenana tumbled down the hill. He felt a sharp stab of pain on his lip and shoulder. A heartbeat later heard Ma Vhenana cry out.

When he rolled to a stop Cullen focused on breathing, waiting for his mind to stop spinning. He tasted blood and his shoulder burned.

“Ma Vhenana… are you alright?” he said hoarsely, struggling to sit up. Several spaces away she lay face down and his heart clenched.

“Ma Vhenana!” he shouted and crawled to her side. He carefully turned her over and he had to bite back a yelp. Her face was covered in blood from a gash above one of her eyes. “Wake up, please!” he whispered, trying to think of what he should do. It was too far to run for help. He tore at his sleeve and used the cloth to wipe the blood from her face before holding it there.

To his relief she groaned and opened her other eye, it took her a moment to focus on his face before she yelped in shock.

“Cullen! Your lip!”

Cullen closed his eyes and breathed in relief.

“It’s nothing. Are you alright?”

Ma Vhenana sat up slowly and took control of the cloth he held to her wound. She stared down at the blood stain and bit her lip. To his shock she raised her hand to his lip and locked her eyes with his, muttering an incantation.

He felt a cool itching spread over his split lip as her magic spread, healing his wound.

“I’m sorry for the scar… I’m not nearly as good at healing spells as I am at others.”

“You’re a mage… an apostate.” Cullen said duly. “Why have you not joined a Circle of Magi?”

Ma Vhenana lifted her hand to her wounded eye and repeated the spell. When she finished there was a thin scar across her eye and she looked at him in sadness.

“I need to get back to my parents Cullen. I hope to see you tomorrow.”

Cullen didn’t know what else to do other than nod silently, still racked with shock. He’d never met an apostate before, especially one so young. He waited until she disappeared back into the trees and then made his way back to Redcliffe castle, forgetting that he was covered in blood and dirt and missing a sleeve. When he entered the chambers he shared with his father he found himself facing the very shocked face of his father.

“Cullen! What’s happened? Where you attacked?”

Culled looked down at himself and shook his head.

“Actually I caught my first fish father! A young elven girl living in the forest taught me. Then we fell off a cliff and she used magic to heal our wounds. I asked her why she wasn’t in the circle but she just left! Why wouldn’t she want to learn to control her magic safely?” he asked his shocked father.

“In the forest you say?”

Cullen nodded.

“Yes, up the stream near where I was fishing.”

“I’m not sure why she would choose to put everyone in danger. Never mind that now son. I’m just glad that you’re alright. Get cleaned up and I’ll continue to see to the preparations for our return home.”

Cullen left for his room but as soon as he was alone he collapsed onto his bed.

“I hope Ma Vhenana is ok.”

* * *

 

Before she returned home, Seren’Lor cleaned herself up in the stream and covered her scar with her hair. Her parents pretended not to notice her arrival or the length of time in which she had been gone. Instead they tasked her with preparing a fish soup.

Her father talked about where they were going next and her mother organized her sketches, muttering about having them published in Orlais.

Seren’Lor tried to return their conversation, to hide her sadness at Cullen’s reaction to her true nature. The moment he said his wish to join the Templars, she knew.

The sun set and the family retired to their tent. Soon her parents were asleep but Seren’Lor was wide awake, her mind continuously running over the events of the day.

She had enjoyed her time with Cullen. Enjoyed his company immensely. He had intelligent golden eyes, a warm laugh, and a respect for the living. She sighed and turned onto her side, facing the wall of the tent.

She saw a glow through the cloth and frowned.

‘We banked our fire before bed…’ she thought silently.

Concentrating her ears picked up the sound of heavy booted footsteps and the sound of steel. Before she could gasp out a warning their tent was set ablaze and arms pulled the family from the flames.

“I’ve got the apostate Captain!” a voice called out as an arm tightly wrapped around her neck, holding her back against cold steel. Seren’Lor struggled to make sense of what was happening. All she could see from the glow of the burning tent was the shadow of her parents as they struggled against captors of their own.

The fear on their faces spurred her own. Her father swung and elbow into the nose of one of the attackers and he paid for it with a sword through his stomach.

Seren’Lor gave a silent scream and time slowed as her father collapsed. Blood trickled from his mouth and his arms twitched uselessly. Her mother tore herself free and rushed to his side, shouting his name.

Her mother pulled a dagger from a leather satchel and with a guttural cry threw herself at the person who killed her husband.

Seren’Lor wanted to cry for her to not do it but it was too late. Someone slashed her mother across the back and then bit the back of her head with the blunt grip of their sword. Her mother fell instantly, not moving.

“Mamae…” Seren’Lor whimpered but the arm around her throat tightened and the rough voice growled in her ear.

“Unless you want to join them, I suggest you shut it.”

But a part of her did want to join them. They were all she had left.

“Erase all traces that they were here. Last thing we need is more elves involved in Chantry business.”

But a fire kindled to life in her chest. Greater than her wish to die with her family was the burning need to destroy their murders. Before she could think of drawing up a spell she felt a splitting pain bloom in the back of her head and she slumped into darkness.

* * *

 

The next morning Cullen slipped away from the castle, leaving his father to watch over their trunks being strapped to their carriages. He didn’t have long but he wanted to find Ma Vhenana one last time and tell her where she could find him should she wish to write.

He was still uneasy with her as an apostate but he’d decided to reserve judgement. She was still young and he knew most mages weren’t sent to the circle until they were closer to ten.

He’d managed to borrow a horse from the stable, with the excuse that he’d need the exercise if he were to sit in an uncomfortable carriage for the rest of the day and now he approached his young friend’s camp at a brisk trot, trying to think of the appropriate way to introduce himself to her parents.

Cullen pulled the horse to a stop and looked about in confusion.

They were gone.

He dismounted and made a quick circle through the camp. Gone were the tools and books, the tent and even the artifacts.

The only trace that remained was the scorched grass where the tent had once been, something that puzzled Cullen greatly.

With a disappointed sigh, Cullen mounted the horse and left the forest, returning to his father’s side.

“I think you’re going to have a pleasant surprise when we return home son.”

Cullen tried to force some excitement into his expression.

“Tell me father please! You know I hate surprises.”

His father smiled proudly and waited for Cullen to enter the carriage, following quickly behind.

“I’ve heard whispers from the knight captain… very promising whispers.”

Cullen felt genuine excitement at his father’s suggestion and the last shadows of a disappointing morning left him and he began to anticipate his upcoming Templar training.

 


	2. Faded Shackles

“Templar Cullen, we’ve watched your training closely and with great pleasure! We welcome you warmly to Kinloch Hold.”

“Thank you Knight Commander.” Cullen said, saluting his superior.

“This is Owain, a tranquil. He will show you to your barracks and lead you to your duty station where you will relieve Drass.”

Cullen snapped another salute and followed the tranquil through the stair ways and halls of his new home. He didn’t speak to his companion though he did study his surroundings. After leaving his travel bag in his new room, he followed Owain into the basement.

Cullen nodded to other Templars and closely watched mages. Owain pointed down a long corridor.

“Templar Drass awaits you down at the end.”

Cullen nodded.

“Thank you Owain.” And he followed the shadowed corridor. If he were honest, the place unnerved him. He could feel the cold damn air emanating through his armor, causing him to shiver. He could sense that he were underground.

Eventually he came across a lone Templar standing guard before a solid wooden door.

“Greetings. I take it you’re Drass?”

The other man nodded with a solemn face.

“And you must be the newest recruit, here to relieve me. Good riddance.” Drass said with a grumble and began to stalk off before Cullen halted him with a hand.

“Apologies, but who am I guarding?”

Drass looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

“Just some mage who tried to escape a few years back. Been in solitary ever since. Shouldn’t give you any trouble though. I’ve been on this detail for a year now and never hear a sound. Prepared to be bored.”

Cullen watched the other Templar leave and took up position by the door. He’d noticed that there was an iron slot at the bottom of the door, presumably to pass meals and other supplies through.  

Time passed with slow silence, and Cullen acknowledge that Drass was correct. He was painfully bored after months of active training. The young man sighed and leaned back against the door, the steel of his armor scraping across the wood.

Eventually someone approached with a bowl of soup. They didn’t speak to Cullen when he stepped aside and he waited as they opened the slot and slid the bowl inside. Immediately the bowl was shoved back through.

“I don’t like fish and they know it. I refuse to eat this. And take back this ridiculous book.” A light voice said with obvious malice before a book, _The Founding of the Chantry_ , appeared on the floor with the bowl.

The mage did as instructed and quickly left Cullen to close the iron slot.

After a moment of silence Cullen cleared his throat.

“Not fond of reading?” he asked conversationally and sighed when he didn’t receive a reply.

The rest of his detail was spent in silence.

* * *

 

_‘He’s back again, the Templar that seems to want to chat nonstop. Well truthfully he only asks a question once a day. Tedious questions such as why I don’t like fish soup and if the air in here is just as uncomfortable as the air out there._

_I never answer._

_It’s become more a challenge for me now to see how long he can bear the silence before he has to break it with a mundane question._

_I’m not being fair I know. How could he know that my dislike for fish soup comes from the night his order murdered my family and imprisoned me?_

_He seems much too innocent for what he has devoted his life to.’_

Seren’Lor put away her journal and stared at the door, listening to the sound of his armor as he shifted.

‘Should be any moment…’ she thought slyly.

“I wonder what the Knight-Commander would say if I asked for a chair…” she could hear him say quietly. She didn’t believe he was addressing her.

Seren’Lor couldn’t say what caused her to break her silence. Maybe it was sheer crippling boredom, or maybe it was the familiarity of his voice.

“I dare you to beg good ole Greggy for a chair.” She said while moving closer to the door.

He was silent for but a moment.

“What are the stipulations?”

Seren’Lor frowned.

“If he doesn’t give you a chair then I get the rest of my sentence with no more obnoxious questions.”

“And if he does then I get to hear the story of your failed escape.”

She chaffed at the humor in his voice but she knew personally how staunch Greagoir was in how a person should conduct their duty.

“Fine.” She said bitterly.

“Now that that is out of the way… how about today’s question… what should it be…?”

Seren’Lor crossed her arms and glared at the door.

“Ah! What is your favorite color?”

“Too late your question was and I quote ‘What should it be’. However I will have the pleasure of ignoring both of your questions. I’m amazingly generous am I not?”

Seren’Lor’s skin tingled at the low rumble of his laugh.

* * *

 

The next day Seren’Lor’s meditation was interrupted by the scrape of wood on stone.

“Do you hear that? That would be the sound of a chair being set before the door. And that? That is the sound of my armor as I settle into it comfortably.”

Seren’Lor stalked to the door angrily but did not reply.

“Oh come now, a deals a deal. Let’s have it.”

Seren’Lor sighed and slid to the floor with her back against the door, her robe pooling around her.

“Wouldn’t you rather ask something simple? Like my name or favorite past time?”

“I like for people to give their names willingly, not forced in a wager. And I’m new to the order. I’d like to be prepared for my first escaping mage scenario.”

“You are pretty innocent aren’t you? Well let’s see. I’d been here for seven years, vigilantly looking for my chance to escape. It finally came when I was given freedom enough to assist in the garden. A Templar- I never knew his name- was busy showering unwanted affection on another mage. With his hands otherwise occupied I scaled the wall and dove into the water. Unfortunately the fall was enough to knock me unconscious. I nearly drowned. I would have accepted either fate.”

The Templar was silent for a long pause.

“I was sentenced to three years of solitary confinement, except for the Templar outside the door to keep me in check. That was nearly three years ago.”

“Will you undertake the harrowing once your confinement is complete?”

Seren’Lor couldn’t keep the laugh from her voice.

“Do you honestly believe Greggy will give me the choice? I know he does not kill a mage unless he feels he has to but I have been… a challenge you could say. I’m not so certain he would give me the chance, corrupted or not.”

The Templar did not continue the conversation and Seren’Lor let him be, returning to her meditation.

* * *

 

“I’ve been thinking of what your name could be.” Seren’Lor said after several days of silence from the Templar. “I bet you have some pompous name meaning something like ‘solid tree’ or ‘fierce-warrior who-wrestles-lions.”

She was answered with a light chuckle.

“I’m afraid to disappoint you. My name while it does have a silly meaning, is not nearly as fantastic as what you’re imagining.”

Seren’Lor hummed.

“Is it… Bran?”

“No. However I do have a brother named Branson.”

“Irving?”

“Absolutely not! My name is Cullen… and before you ask what it means… it means handsome, or so my sister likes to tell it.” He said with an awkward laugh.

Seren’Lor’s memories immediately flashed to a young boy with shining eyes and curling hair. A boy who had dreamed of joining the Templars. She held herself back from asking him if he was that boy.

“Your sister sounds wonderful.” She said instead, voice tinged with envy.

“I am rather fond of her. I have one other sister to go along with her and my younger brother. Do you have any siblings?”

“No, my parents only ever had me. My name is Kios by the way.”

“Isn’t that a constellation?”

Seren’Lor looked at the pile of star charts in the corner.

“Indeed it is. My parents said I was born on a night of chaos. The felt it was fitting.”

“The fact that you’re in solitary confinement would certainly support that theory.”

Seren’Lor only replied with a hum.

“What do you do all day?”

Seren’Lor leaned her head back against the door.

“The version for polite company? I study and meditate.”

“And for impolite company?”

 _‘I plot escape and revenge on the people who murdered my family.’_ Seren’Lor wanted to say.

“I study and meditate.” She repeated.

* * *

 

“I’ve had it with their bloody orders!” the angry voice of Kios echoed through the door moments after she had received a message. “I refuse to accept this!”

Cullen stared at the door cautiously.

“Bad news?”

He was answered with the shattering of glass against the door and then silence.

* * *

 

“Have you ever been to a ball Cullen?” Kios asked one day.

Cullen shuddered at the question. He hated dancing but he enjoyed her voice even more and was happy that she seemed in a good mood. Good enough to speak to him finally.

“Before I left to train for the order, my mother and older sister managed to drag me to the occasional ball.”

“Tell me… what were they like?”

Cullen thought for a moment.

“All gold and glitter. The rich and powerful making deals over wine and polite insults. Elaborate costumes to hide wicked intentions. To see and to be seen.”

“How disappointing. I hoped you would say that they were breathtakingly romantic. That you danced with every lady there so that she might feel the center of the world for the duration of a few steps. That the food was exquisite and that you relished in your dashing formal attire.”

Cullen laughed.

“Hardly. I only danced when my mother punished me with a rack on my knuckles with her fan, the food was terribly rich and often soured my stomach, and the clothing was tight and itchy.”

“What do you enjoy to do instead?”

“I have a fondness for riding horseback and fishing.”

“Of course you do…” Kios said so quietly he could hardly hear her through the door.

He didn’t like the sadness in her voice, it caused his heart to beat fast and he leaned his head back against the door.

“I enjoyed the music however. I’d never heard anything more beautiful than the sound of Melcendre’s voice singing Shred of Blue…”

“You lie! I’ve heard that she has a terrible voice!” she said with laughter in her voice.

Cullen smiled in relief, closing his eyes to better enjoy her laughter.

“Alright yes her voice is not the best but the rest of the instruments were pleasing.”

“I have a lute in here, though I’m not very good and haven’t practiced in a long time.”

Cullen sat up straight and turned in his chair.

“Would you play?”

Kios didn’t answer right away though he did hear the rustle of clothing.

“Alright but you must promise not to laugh.”

“Templars honor!” he said with an overly serious voice, eliciting an unladylike snort of laughter.

The sound of music floated through the door, or what was supposed to be music. When Kios finished her sad attempt at the song Cullen sputtered out a laugh.

“And you had the audacity to call Melcendre terrible?”

There was a thump against the door, presumably her elbow.

“You promised not to laugh! And here I thought you most honorable.”

“My honor forces me to be honest my lady. Perhaps a bit more practice is needed.”

“As if I’d ever play for you again. And I am not a lady!”

“Only a lady would have so many romantic ideals about balls and soirees. And I’d enjoy listening to you play any time you ever wished to do so. I just won’t be able to promise my reaction.”

He was rewarded with another angry thump on the door. After a pause of silence the sound of her lute echoed through the door and he smiled fondly.

* * *

 

Seren’Lor stood in her cell, drawing in courage. The day had at last arrived. She was to be released from her isolation and dragged to the Harrowing where she knew the sword awaited her

There was a knock on her door prompting Seren’Lor to raise the hood of her robe. She didn’t wish to make eye contact with her escort, especially if Cullen were a part of it.

“I’m ready.” She said quietly and the door sung open for the first time in three years. She stepped into the hallway, her skin on fire despite the dampness in the air.

Seren’Lor and her escort were nearing the first floor stairs when chaos erupted in the sound of an explosion further up the tower. Seren’Lor was pushed below the stairs and ordered to stay there by one of the Templars.

Seren’Lor could hear screams and shouts, the sounds of battle, causing her heart to beat madly. There was a guttural scream and the body of a Templar landed heavily on the floor in front of her causing her to clap her hands over her mouth to hold back her scream. Half of her face had been burned away and the smell assaulted her senses.

When she was able to tear her eyes away from the dead woman she focused on the front door. With so many Templars in chaos, Seren’Lor saw her chance. Her heart worried for Cullen and she considered searching for him but the sound of a sword hitting flesh followed by gurgling breathing sent her scrambling for the door.

Seren’Lor ran, her robe billowing behind her. She ran and didn’t stop running for a very long time.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> This concludes the prologue and next up will be the start of Inquisition and will continue through Trespasser. I hope you enjoyed this backstory.


	3. Theft of a Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I borrowed a couple of lines from Bioware.I hope to avoid a whole lot of the cut scenes and filling in with my own. Naturally though i will have to borrow a few scenes every now and then. Please enjoy.

_Green light swallows me, and I fall. And then everything is still. And familiar. In the far away distance, through the twisting pathways and pillars, I see…_

_A black mountain, rising through green mists._

_I’m drawn to it._

_Without thinking, I stumble down a hill of black rocks and crumbling stairs but I hear a noise nearby.  As I look around for its source my gaze is caught, imprisoned by the sight of terrible looking monsters._

_Monsters with too many eyes and dripping fangs._

_A voice calls from above, urging me to run. She is light in the dark green, a beacon I desperately need to reach._

_Running for my life is difficult, and a terrible hissing fills my ears, drowning out the beacons calls._

_I don’t want to die. Not when I still have so many questions._

_My will to live pushed the hissing pounding in my bones away, freeing me to give one last burst of endurance and I entered the light. I turned to look for the beacon but her light is gone, and I am alone._

_Alone with trees and grass. The sound of wind carrying a waterfall. The scent of flowers and rain. All bringing me peace so I can leave the nightmare behind. I feel warmth. Happiness._

_I felt a smile spread across my face and I touched my lips. I’d forgotten what such emotions felt like and I savored them._

_My feet found a path of their own, pulling me towards some destination that only they knew. I found that I wasn’t so alone after all._

_A little grey fox awaited atop a hill._

_Waiting for me._

_As I climbed, the ground began to tremble and I could hear an explosion in the distance. With dread weighing me down I hurried up to the top and fell to me knees beside the fox. We watched as the world began to burn in a green light._

_‘This is the end’ I whispered._

* * *

 

A low groan filled the dungeon, alerting Casandra and Leliana that their prisoner was at last beginning to awaken.

Seren’Lor struggled to keep her eyes closed, grasping desperately at her dream. Her terrible nightmare. The cold iron shackled around her wrists and the ache in her head alerted her that something was wrong.

Giving in she opened her eyes to find two angry women all glares and accusations. Her thoughts raced madly, trying to form the memories that would prove her innocence, to find the words that would have them believe her, but she could not. All that remained was the feeling that she had witnessed something terrible.

The one called Casandra, and if the sword at her hip were anything to go by, she was a warrior, pulled Seren’Lor from the modest Chantry. When Seren’Lor saw the green swirling tear in the sky, a molten pain ripped through her left hand, bringing her to her knees. She looked at her hand to find it engulfed in a crackling green glow. The same glow that could be found in the sky.

Seren’Lor fought to stay calm as the burning in her hand ebbed and flowed, she could feel it in her veins, in the very air she breathed and knew that what Casandra said was true. Whatever this was, it was killing her.

She desperately worked to keep her mind focused on following Casandra over frozen lakes and crumbling bridges. Little of what the warrior said to her stayed. She knew that they called the terrifying sight in the sky the breach and that they believed she could stop it from spreading.

Along the path to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, where all this chaos had begun, more joined in the trek to help her close the breach.

Seren’Lor wasn’t certain how she felt about the volunteers, a man of the stone with a sarcastic humor about him and an intense elven apostate. She didn’t like the way they looked at her when the mark on her hand connected with the smaller rifts, closing them.

The sounds of battle echoed through the ruins.

 “The demons must have reached the soldiers! We need to hurry!” Casandra said with urgency.

Seren’Lor stood frozen for a moment, watching as the others rushed forward, swords and crossbows brandished high, prepared to risk their lives in order to fend off the demons. She became entranced by the horrible beauty of the battle.

Casandra swung her sword with a shout, seamlessly raising her shining shield to block the demons claw aiming for her face. Varric, the dwarf with a crossbow named Bianca, steadied her against his shoulder and aimed a series of shots, throwing another demon onto its back. And Solas, the apostate held his staff high, holding tight with both hands and chanting a spell she recognized to be of winter.

A cry of pain followed by a shouting of orders broke Seren’Lor out of her trance and she searched the battle for the source. On the other side of the small clearing a wounded soldier lay on his side, clutching an arm that was a bloody mess and missing a hand. Above him stood another soldier, one of higher command if his fur and cloak were anything to guess by, held only a shield against two demons of fear.

Seren’Lor knew neither soldier would last much longer against the slashing claws nor poisonous screams.

The staff in her hand, one she had found discarded on the road, felt unfamiliar and resistant to her but she forced her will through it, casting a barrier around the soldiers, startling the demons. They clawed furiously at the barrier as Seren’Lor stalked closer, drawing power from the skies, pulling lightening from the clouds and into her.

She felt the power running through her body, lighting coursed her veins. With a shout she pushed forward, letting the lightning fly from her, slamming into the two demons, turning them into ash.

Immediately after, Seren’Lor raised her glowing hand, trying to not wince at the pain, and slammed another small rift closed for good. She turned her eyes to breach. It took her breath away.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.” A familiar voice said from behind her.

“Do not congratulate me, Commander Cullen. This was the prisoners doing.”

At the sound of his name on the warriors lips Seren’Lor froze. Countless thoughts and emotions rushed through her. Cullen was alive… he had survived that terrible day in Circle Tower. A day that still haunted Seren’Lor. Guilt for leaving him behind without even trying. Hope that maybe he would recognize her for the girl she had once been.

Slowly, with stiff shoulders she followed Cassandra’s gaze.

His thick sandy hair was the only part of him that had stayed with him over the years. Where she remembered a young boy with bright happy eyes, now they were shadowed and tense. She realized that he was the soldier she had defended mere moments ago. But it was the scar across his lip that drew her focus. Memories that had been cast in shadow for so long suddenly slipped into the light.

There was click within her mind. The boy who aspired to be a Templar had betrayed her. The only friend she’d ever had, had her parents murdered before her eyes and imprisoned her for ten years. Would have been there to strike her down should she have failed her harrowing.

Seren’Lor felt sick, and when Cullen narrowed his eyes at the staff held in her glowing hand with blatant mistrust rather than surprised recognition, she felt that sickness turn to anger. She struggled to keep her mind rational and remember why she was even in this place to begin with.

“Is it? I hope they’re right about you… We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.” Cullen said blandly. Seren’Lor was quickly growing tired of the accusations.

“Once I’ve done what I came to do, I’m leaving. I want no part of this.” She snapped over her shoulder, following the path to the temple. She didn’t catch the look of guilt that flashed across his face before he turned to help the wounded soldier from the demolished temple.

With angry strides Seren’Lor, and Casandra directly behind her, joined Leliana and the other soldiers at the breach. The sound of her voice echoing from the breach didn’t feel real to her.

 “Kill the elf.” A shadowed image filtering through the breach ordered. An order that sent a cold shiver down her spine.

 “I don’t remember this…” she whispered to Casandra.

“Run while you can- warn them!” another shadow shouted at the fade projection of herself.

“You were there!” Casandra demanded. “That was most Holy!”

 “I already said that I don’t remember.” She snapped, eyes on the breach.

Casandra didn’t have time to demand more as Solas quickly explained what would happen once Seren’Lor attempted to seal the breach.

The need to get away from the breach, to get away from these people and whatever had happened to her raged within Seren’Lor. Whatever disaster she had been the center of, her only instinct was to run away.

With burning eyes locked on the breach, Seren’Lor raised her hand, the magic emanating from it the same eerie green as the breach. With a cry she willed the mark upon her, connecting it to the breach. A hideous demon emerged, its roar shook the already crumbling temple.

The soldiers, commanded by Casandra and Leliana engaged into battle with the demon, Seren’Lor focused on the breach. She began to tremble, her body aching and rapidly becoming drained.

Vaguely, she recognized the cheers of victory, but she couldn’t join in. Shadows began to darken her vision and she felt herself fall to her knees. With the last ounce of her energy she pulled against the breach, feeling as if her arm were being ripped from her body. And then she knew nothing else.

* * *

“The breach has ceased growing but… it is still a threat. The woman with the mark was not able to close it with her will alone.” Solas said to the room of somber individuals. “As exceptional as she must be in order to survive not only the mark and to physically enter the fade… the breach requires more. More than any of us alone are capable of.”

“Is that why the apostate- does anyone even know her name?” Cullen waited as everyone shook their heads, Casandra bowing hers, and frowned in frustration. “Fine. Is that why she fell unconscious when she tried to close the breach?”

 Solas left the question unanswered.

“You said alone Solas. Does this mean if we have more-“ Leliana was interrupted by swing of the doors to the chantry.

“Chancellor Roderick. What a surprise.” Josephine tried to sound enthusiastic at the arrival of the stubborn chantry cleric.

“I’ve just been informed the prisoner is no longer guarded? And she’s in one of the chantry houses? Have you lost all sense Seeker?” Roderick snapped, his fury focused on Casandra.

Cullen felt irritation already begin to rise within him. Solas must have sensed an argument brewing as he quit the room a moment later, not that Cullen could blame him.

The door had no sooner closed behind him than it opened again and this time in stumbled a refugee from Redcliffe.

“Lady Seeker! T-the Herald is- she- is a-awake!” the girl managed to get out, her face turning red when everyone’s attention focused on her.

Casandra strode over to her and steadied the girl by the shoulders.

“And? Is she well?”

The girl nodded vigorously. “Yes my lady. I told her that you would want to see her, my lady and then I came here immediately. It seems everyone in Haven was waiting outside for her to awake! Everyone is calling her the Herald of Andraste!”

Cullen noticed Roderick clench his fists.

“Thank you. You may go.”

Once the girl rushed from the room Roderick began to argue with Casandra again.

Cullen’s head ached and his hand itched to wrap around the hilt of his sword. He wanted to be outside with his soldiers, preparing them for what was coming. Instead he was barricaded inside with four of the most stubborn people the land had to offer.

He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose as Roderick began his next tirade of calling Casandra and Leliana traitors to the Divine. Cullen noticed there was a tingle of electricity across his skin. He’d had the same feeling at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.   It took a moment for the sound of silence to drag his attention back to room.

Everyone, including the Chancellor, were facing the door.

In the doorway Cullen didn’t see a Herald sent to them by the Maker in order to save them all from chaos. He saw a lithe elven woman with pale hair, impossibly bright blue eyes, a deep scar dragged from her right eye, with a dark Dalish marking over her left eye. He could see freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her expression was stoic and focused on Casandra, and clearly said that her words at the Temple of Sacred Ashes still rang true.

She did not want to be a part of this, and he couldn’t blame her.

She was oddly familiar to him, but he couldn’t place her. Her only movement came from her clenching and unclenching her left hand, the hand with the mark, causing him to wonder if it pained her.

The woman had remained silent throughout the rants of the chancellor, her eyes had only moved between Roderick and Casandra. When the Seeker had at last demanded the Chancellor to leave, finally executing some authority over the man, silence seemed to echo in the room.

Casandra sighed and rested her hands on the table in the center of the room.

“I’m glad you have woken and are well. We’ve received a request from a representative of the Chantry. She’s in the Hinterlands and she would like to meet with you. To discuss your influence with the Chantry.”

“No.”

Everyone turned startled gazes to the woman.

“I did what you demanded and I proved my innocence. The only reason I did you the courtesy of telling you is because it would have been rude of me to depart before. I fail to see why I should meet with anyone at all.” She said in a cool voice

Cullen frowned, her voice was familiar.

“Have we met?” He said abruptly.

Her eyes flashed to his, startled and afraid, but she quickly hid her emotions once more.

“Yes. I saved you and your wounded soldier from being ripped apart by demons. Have you forgotten already?” she said coldly.

Cullen felt a glimmer of humor at her sarcasm but knew it wouldn’t be wise to give in to the urge to smile. The challenge in her blue eyes was irresistible.

“Pardon me-

Cullen felt oddly disappointed when she looked away from him to focus on Josephine’s unspoken question.

“Seren’Lor.” She said quietly after a moment’s hesitation.

“Pardon me Lady Seren’Lor-“

“Just Seren.”

“Of course Lady Seren.” Josephine started again. Just a hint of a smile curved Cullen’s lips at the annoyance that crossed Seren’s face. He was reminded again of someone he once knew and he lost focus on the conversation.

He had a flashing memory of a girl with boundless laughter and energy.

“The breach is… stable for the moment Lady Seren. However it isn’t yet sealed and therefore still a threat to us all.”

Cullen noticed Josephine did her best to break the news as gently as possible. If it were possible, Seren’s expression lost even more emotion save for the clench of her jaw.

“We need to put a stop to the war, to work with the mages and Templars in order to close the breach forever. But with the Chantry still opposed to you…”

“Fine. I’ll leave to meet your Mother Giselle immediately.” She quietly said and then quickly left before any more could be said to her.

The remaining three women exchanged looks.

“She clearly has no wish to be here.” Leliana said.

“Do any of us want to be here? And who could blame her.” Casandra said. “I will accompany her to meet with Mother Giselle. With the war between mages and Templars… Pray to the Maker our Herald does not flee.”

* * *

 

Seren looked about the small Chantry village, searching for something resembling a stable. She tried to ignore the cold air biting at her skin, the snow quickly soaking the thin leather wrapped around her feet.

“Looking for something freckles?”

Seren recognized the voice belonging to Varric and located him several strides away.

“I’m looking for the stables. I need a horse immediately. And do not call me Freckles again if you value your life.”

Varric gestured for her to follow him.

“Right this way Scarface. Are you heading toward Redcliffe?”

Seren hesitated, unsure what was allowed to be common knowledge or not.

“I can go with you if you want some company.”

They had left the main gate to Haven when Seren noticed the pen of horses near soldiers training and blacksmiths forging swords.

“No, I don’t need your company.” Seren said shortly, quickening her pace to the horses. A nearby boy met her gaze and answered her nod with one of his own. She leaned against the wooden fence, watching as the boy raced off to ready a horse.

“Fine you don’t want company. But you’re going into a place where mages and Templars are currently killing everything in their path. Might be wise to have some back up.”

Seren sighed.

“Fine, but I have no wish to fight anyone. I just want to get this done.”

“I do as well. Thank you for agreeing.” Casandra said as she joined Seren and Varric at the paddock. She gave a light whistle and a nearby horse jaunted over to her, ready to be saddled.

Seren noticed Solas was nearby as well. The sound of approaching hoofs drew her attention to find the boy leading an old nag that hardly looked suited for a journey through mountains.

“What is this?” Seren asked.

“I think this is your ride Freckles.”

Seren shot him an angry look which he answered with a shrug.

“What it sounds better than Scarface, Makes you seem less scary. You do ‘pissed off’ almost as well as my friend Broody. That’s what my first choice for you would have been but well it’s taken.”

Seren stopped herself from arguing and turned back to the stable boy.

“Varric will take this horse.” Seren flicked her eyes over the remaining horses, a sly smile slipped over her lips. “Which one is Commander Rutherford’s horse?”

The boy pointed toward a cream colored horse with black stocking legs, tail and mane. He was a horse built for a life of war.

“I want that one.”

“B-but my lady-“ the boy began and Varric whistled quietly.

“Do not fret, I’ll ready him myself, clearing you of any wrong doing.”

“His Commanderness won’t be happy you took his prized courser. I’m sure if his tent were large enough he’d have the beast in there with him at night.” Varric said in a tone that was truly a warning.

“I don’t care.” Seren said with a cut of her eyes and readied the horse.

* * *

 

The path Cullen wore into the snow was exactly five strides long and he’d counted two hundred and forty seven turns on his heel. For the one hundred and twenty third time he’d glared at the bridge Seren’Lor, Cassandra and the others would be crossing on their return to Haven.

Three days had passed since the elven mage had taken his horse and left for the Hinterlands. He’d been shocked, and then angry. Not to mention slightly impressed that shed even managed to get into the saddle with as short she was.

Leliana had listened to him rant about these feelings for all of five seconds before suggesting his soldiers awaited his instructions. Since then Cullen had divided his time between pacing near the forge and barking orders to his soldiers.

“Rider’s approaching sir! Coming in fast too, one of them is.” A scout shouted from the forward bridge. Cullen narrowed his eyes, ready to give the horse thief a piece of his mind. A moment after the warning came, Cullen picked up the sound of rapidly approaching horse hooves.

“She better not have ridden you into the ground…” Cullen muttered. His gaze locked on a slight figure bent low in the saddle, riding _his_ horse as if demons were upon them. As they turned the bend, at a slower pace Cassandra and the others were just crossing the bridge.

Cullen pulled his shoulders back and set his expression fiercely, every choice of words already picked out.

The mage and his horse did not seem to be slowing, despite Cullen standing in the middle of the road.

“Dammit-“ Cullen bit out and twisted quickly out of the road as they passed, chunks of mud and snow flew into the air and splattered over his tall leather boots. He whirled to see Seren pull on the reigns, hard, forcing the galloping horse into a skidding stop.

One of the stable lads quickly ran forward with a startled ‘My lady,’ to which she answered by swinging gracefully from the saddle and dropping the reigns in the boys hands.

“Please give Felandaris here plenty of apples for his hard work.” She said softly then quickly left toward the Chantry.

“His names not-“ Cullen moved to follow, trying not to sputter when Varric stopped his horse in front of him, nearly causing Cullen to walk into the side of the horse.

“I wouldn’t if I were you General.” Varric said quietly.

Cullen looked up at the still seated dwarf and noticed the solemn look. Cassandra and Solas wore similar expressions


	4. Fractured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the story a bit and borrowed here and there- enjoy!

“What happened?” Cullen asked as Cassandra slid from her charger and handed off the horse. He had a pit of worry, more so than usual that is.

“Much. We should discuss the events with Leliana and Josephine.” She said and led the others through the gate.

“I fear our venture into the Hinterlands and beyond has changed something within your Herald.” Solas said matching Cullen in his stride toward the chantry.

“I take it that this wasn’t something welcome?” he said, glancing at Solas. “And she’s not er _my_ Herald…”

“You are not Andrastian? I was under the impression most everyone believed she had been sent by the Maker. I have felt a sense of tragic innocence about her. The last shreds may now be lost.”

Cullen stopped short.

“Just what went on out there?”

Solas stopped as well and looked over his shoulder.

“Are you truly asking me? I know what I saw but I do not know what _she_ saw. I know what I felt but not-“

“Yes I’ve got it.” Cullen said with a snap and entered the Chantry.

In the meeting room where the others waited for their arrival it was crowded and silent. Seren leaned against the furthest wall, arms crossed and gaze on the floor, Cassandra braced herself on the table, a book resting between her hands.

Cullen felt the light touch electricity move across his skin and the silence was charged. Moving to stand beside Leliana he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. He had a feeling that something very significant had happened.

“The Hinterlands are in chaos. The fighting has reached critical levels. Lady Lavellan met with Mother Giselle who advised seeking the Chantry approval and support in Val Royeaux. We went and… it did not go as expected.” Cassandra said quietly and stood straight. “The Chantry was less than willing…”

During her pause Cullen hesitated a glance toward Seren. The mark upon her hand glowed as she open and closed a fist. He could see a shade of red spread across her face, from embarrassment or anger, he could only guess at which. With the Chantry involved, anything was possible.

“The Templars have abandoned the Chantry and refused to help with the breach. It is time to take more drastic measures. I call for the induction of the Inquisition as Divine Justinia had planned in the chance that the Conclave failed.” Cassandra said, picking up the book.

“The path you walk Seeker is that of a heretic!” Roderick said with an angry growl in his voice then swept from the room. Cullen supposed the man was off to write of the newest events to the Chantry.

Cassandra dropped the book on the table and sighed.

“This will not be possible without your assistance Lady Lavellan. We cannot ignore the breach.” Cassandra said and gave the other woman a steady look. “The Inquisition was first founded-

“I’m familiar with Chantry history Lady Cassandra.”

For the first time since the meeting had begun she lifted her eyes. She flexed her glowing hand then nodded.

“Thank you. Now then, allow me to take us through the formalities so long as everyone is willing to commit.” Cassandra waited as she met the eyes of each of the remaining occupants. Cullen answered with a small half bow. He’d known this was the direction Cassandra had been bringing them since she’d sought him out in Kirkwall.

“You have met already Leliana, the left hand of Divine Justinia, she is a most valuable asset with her experience as a Spymaster. Commander Cullen Rutherford, formerly of the Templars-“ Cullen noticed the brief flash of surprise that crossed her face before she erased all emotion once more. “- he has already been shaping up what volunteer soldiers we have, and Lady Josephine Montileyt, she is in with countless diplomats, nobles, and anyone worth knowing, she knows them and their entire family tree, servants, and neighbors.”

“It’s lovely to meet all of you.” She said yet her voice made it obvious she did not truly feel so.

“You must be exhausted after your journey, please eat your fill and rest. There will be much to do if we are to gain momentum enough to attract allies and close the breach.” Josephine suggested and opened the door. Seren didn’t offer any departing words and took her leave. As she passed, the scent of rain and lighting moved across him and she met his eyes briefly, the sense of familiarity overwhelming him once more.

Once she left Cullen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Something wrong Commander?” Solas asked.

Cullen looked toward the door.

“I have the strangest feeling that I’ve meet her before. She reminds me of a young elven mage I met when I was a young lad. Said her name was Vhenan… Ma Vhenan. Traveled with her parents, no mention of any clan, much less Lavellan.” Cullen felt heat across his neck when Solas gave a low chuckle.

“I fear you must have stumbled across a child with an exceptionally mischievous nature. Ma Vhenan is not a name but an elven term of affection. You were calling her _my heart_.”

Cullen felt the heat spread to his ears and cleared his throat uncomfortably. The three women remaining in the room were watching him with great interest and amusement.

“No doubt she was indeed having a bit of sport with him. Regardless I’d have a difficult time associating someone with such a carefree and teasing nature with our serious and quiet Herald.” Cassandra said.

“You say you met this wildling when you were a boy? Much can happen to someone in that length of time, plenty of time to twist their nature from playful to guarded.” Solas said.

“Cassandra, how was it in the Hinterlands… truly?” Josephine asked and Cullen was relieved at the change of topic.

“We had to fight our way to Mother Giselle. So many refugees were caught in between the Templars and mages. But Lady Lavellan did not let the opportunity go to waste. Before leaving for Val Royeaux she organized supplies for the refugees. Blankets, food, medicine… I was set on moving on. She was adamant that we could spare a day to help. She was right.” Cassandra said.

Cullen was more than mildly surprised at the actions of the apostate.

“If people didn’t already believe she was sent by the Maker, they will certainly start once word of her thoughtfulness spreads.” Leliana said. “Back to the matter at hand. Solas, would the mages at Redcliffe be enough to aid in closing the breach?”

* * *

 

Seren woke after only a handful of hours of sleep, result of tossing and turning throughout the night. She was warm but hungry and eager to brush her nightmares away. A peek outside her tent and she found the morning light beginning to spread across the dark sky. And curiously her fire had remained well fed.

She wrapped the thin wool blanket around her shoulders and left her small tent. She tripped over a wooden crate set near the opening of her tent. Curious she inspected the items and gasped in surprised pleasure.

There was a set of armor, in the fashion her people often used. The scent of wool, leather, and fur warmed her and the shine of the chainmail glimmered in the morning light just right. Looking down at the shabby clothing she’d been using for years she noticed the rips and scorch marks. She felt every bruise and cut.

It was then that the memories of the previous days returned to her and the pain in her hand burned. She took a moment to close her eyes, fighting back the sickness at what she’d done to survive she felt roiling inside.

When her emotions settled to a more manageable level she found she was not the only one awake, and the wonderful scent of breakfast wafted through the air. She noticed the steady stream of Haven refugees and residents moving toward the tavern and she followed slowly.

The cold air nipped at her ears so she pulled the blanket over her head like a cloak, hoping none would recognize her.

She had stood tensely in the serving line at the tavern for mere moments, when a voice came from behind her.

“Did you sleep well Lady Lavellan?”

Seren stumbled forward with a jolt, jostling the sleepy soldier in front of her. She felt hands briefly settle on her shoulders, quickly steading her then falling away. With her heart beating wildly she mumbled an apology to the soldier and the others looking over their shoulders in curiosity. Then flashed a glare over her shoulder.

Cullen stood there rubbing the back of his neck, eyes averted.

“Sorry about that… I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Seren pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

“How did you know it was me?” she asked suspiciously.

Cullen looked at her in surprise.

“Well… I was on my way here for breakfast, and since your tent was on the way I was going to deliver more wood for your fire. You had just left when I arrived. You have use of one of the houses if you so wish. There was no need for you to sleep outside.”

Seren frowned in displeasure.

“There are those who need it more than I. I’m rather surprised you’re eating with the common. Your Chantry house didn’t come with a servant?” She said bitterly.

Again surprise flashed in his eyes and then he half grinned in amusement. Seren clenched her fists in the blanket, her eyes on his scar.

“Actually I sleep in a tent with anywhere from ten to thirty other people.”

Seren felt her face turn red and she quickly turned away in shame. She lost her appetite and now she wanted nothing more than to disappear. Her hands twisted tightly in the blanket and she left the serving line before her turn.

“Wait you haven’t-“ Cullen called after her but Seren was too mortified to turn back. So she ran.

When she reached the frozen lake she walked to the middle and fell to her knees, eyes on the breach, trying to calm herself.

It was becoming too much for her.

“I shouldn’t have agreed to stay, I can’t stay-“ she muttered to herself.

“Such decisions shouldn’t be made with an empty stomach. I- over there- I brought you breakfast. I wasn’t certain what you’d like so I took a bit of everything you see…”

Seren bowed her head, studying the ice, wishing anyone but Cullen had followed her.

“I do have a request however… could we perhaps move off the dangerous frozen lake? I’m sure it’s alright for you… I mean, I’m a few stone heavier so- and I can’t bear to eat alone on such a lovely morning… Also I didn’t quite trust my ability to not slip while holding two plates of food, so you see I left them by the fire and if we wait too long someone will help themselves.”

 Her first instinct was to refuse, and yet she couldn’t find the words to do so. Perhaps it was the thought of food, warming her belly. Maybe it was knowing that it was he who had kept her fire going through the night.

With a quiet sigh she stood and slowly met his gaze. The same warm honey eyes, full of hope and a hint of excitement stared back. The half grin she remembered from so long ago. It was becoming difficult to remember why she shouldn’t trust him. Why she needed to remember she was supposed to despise him.

Without a word he led the way back across the lake. They were nearly back to land when he slipped, his arms wind milled wildly. Seren lightly leapt forward, her hands pushing against his back, sliding him the last few steps to land.

“Er sorry about that. I uh slipped but… I suppose you already knew that. Here!” Cullen rushed to hand Seren a plate of food.

She eyed the thin slab of ham, eggs, slices of toast and fruit. The scent of the once hot meal caused her stomach to growl fiercely. Another thread of her resentment dissolved away and she lifted her gaze, finding him watching her.

“Sir! I have reports on the missing soldiers and the delivery manifest for weapons.” A soldier said with a salute.

Cullen held out his hand, his gaze still locked with hers.

“Err Sir?”

Cullen looked toward the soldier at last with a glare.

“You said you had reports. Give them here and I’ll see to it.” Cullen said with authority.

Seren realized that she was seeing him transition swiftly from awkward and thoughtful to commanding. A shiver down her spine told her she was enjoying the display on some level.

“I left them on your desk Sir…” The soldier shift uncomfortably.

“My lady! Mistress Leliana has requested your presence in the Chantry.”

Seren for the second time that morning was startled and stumbled back with a twist when a scout suddenly appeared at her side, causing her to back into Cullen’s side and sending both their breakfast plates to the ground.

Apologies were muttered by all parties involved, Seren and Cullen kneeling to stack the ruined food back on the plates. Seren sighed in disappointment and left with no further word and a last glance at Cullen who was heatedly reprimanding those in his command.  With the filthy plates balanced in on hand and her other fisted in her blanket she delivered them to the tavern, a maid swiftly lifting away her burden.

Solas and Varric were walking in her direction. She hadn’t spoken to either of them since their return from Val Royeaux.

“Good morning your Heraldness.” Varric called in greeting.

Seren frowned in annoyance.

“I’m not their Herald.”

Varric chuckled and looked around as he walked past her.

“You can say it out loud all you want but not a soul here believes it!”

Seren turned to watch him head towards the tavern and Solas stopped at her side.

“How does one overcome this chaos?” she said quietly.

All around them people rushed about, carrying out orders and preparing for whatever battles they had ahead of them, all cast in the green glow of the breach. Trying not to think about the demons entering their world while thinking of little else but survival.

“Have you yet to remember anything of your journey through the fade?” Solas asked.

A child poked their head from a nearby tent and tossed a snowball at a passerby.

“No. Do you dream of the fade?”

“Quite often, when the opportunity arises. And yourself?”

“I used to… when I was a child.”

“But no longer? May I ask what changed? What keeps you from dreaming?”

Seren glanced toward where the soldiers would be training, Cullen instructing them on how to properly deflect with a shield and felt the now familiar burn of anger.

“Consequences I had to pay for the decisions of others. Please excuse me Solas, perhaps I can ask you about your experiences at a later time?”

Solas responded with a silent nod.

* * *

 

The day had kept Cullen busy and away from the Chantry, clearly a mistake as this had allowed Leliana and Seren most of the day to come up with a plan for meeting with the rebel mages in Redcliffe.

“I’m rather eager to meet with Grand Enchanter Fiona. When we spoke in Val Royeaux she seemed very willing to help us.” Seren said.

“She seemed too eager for my liking.” Cassandra said with a frown. 

“This meeting with the Grand Enchanter… it’s clearly a trap.” Cullen said with an edge to his voice. “Why have we dismissed the Templars so readily?”

Seren turned her gaze across the table toward him, a frown marred her expression.

“Perhaps because they called me a less than nothing knife ear and made their unwillingness to aid quite clear.” Seren retorted. Leliana and Josephine gave their nods of approval.

“Lord Seeker Lucius doesn’t speak for all Templars. I’m sure that if we just speak with them, they can be made to see reason.” Cassandra said. Cullen was grateful that he wasn’t alone.

“Do we really have the time to track them down and persuade them?” Josephine offered.

Seren lifted her glowing hand.

“I’ve been told repeatedly that this- this mark- will kill me. I don’t have time to chase down Templars and beg them for their aid.” She dropped her hand back to rest on her hip. “On the other hand there are plenty of mages in Redcliffe and they are willing to negotiate terms.” She turned toward the door then looked back toward Cullen. “If you want the Templar’s then by all means seek them out. I choose the mages.”

Once she left Cullen gave each of the remaining advisors a glare.

“This is a mistake, she will get herself killed. And you’ll allow her to walk into this obvious trap? Can you not see how naive and blinded she is? Why does she need to be the one to negotiate with Fiona?” he said angrily.

Leliana narrowed her eyes back at him.

“You do her discredit in believing she is naïve and blind. She understood the risks quite clearly. And Fiona specifically invited Lady Lavellan. She has no choice, trap or not.”

Cullen himself felt trapped in the Chantry.

“I’m going with her.” He stated and started towards the door. “Cassandra, if you’re willing, I would leave the training of the soldiers to you.”

“Commander I do not believe that to be wise. You are needed here.” Cassandra said as she followed him into the main hall.

“Or perhaps I’m needed to keep our only hope from getting herself killed.” He snapped over his shoulder.

“To which I am more than capable of ensuring! Why are you set on endangering yourself so rashly?”

Cullen spun around, meeting Cassandra’s glare with one of his own. He had dozens of reasons on why it should be he that follows Seren to Redcliffe but he realized that to voice them out loud would raise far too many questions that he had no answers too.

“Perhaps I’ve just seen too many people sacrificed for this madness already and I can’t bear for it to happen again.” Cullen sighed and his shoulders relaxed. “I just need to be there, I won’t involve myself in the conversation except to advise. She also needs new armor before she strolls into such a hostile place.”

“If you’re going Curly you’d better hurry. She’s just about got your horse saddled.” Varric said as he approached the arguing pair.

“By the Maker- not my horse again.” Cullen muttered before sprinting for the horses’ pen. When he arrived he came to a sudden stop. Seren was checking the buckles of the saddle but what had caught his attention was her new armor. Glittering chainmail and fur hugged her arms and legs, feet wrapped in leather and a cloak billowed in the wind. While he was admiring the lines of her thighs in chainmail and leather she swung into the saddle, shaking him from his observant state.

“Lady Lavellan! First I must demand that you step down from my horse. Second, I’ve only need to grab my shield and I’ll travel with you to Redcliffe.” Cullen hurried forward and held his horse still by the bridle, looking up at Seren.

She glared down at him, he could feel the traces of electricity again.

“The other horses are worthless. Felandris here is the only one with the speed and strength I need. Besides, we quite get along.” Seren nudged the horse with a knee and he stepped back from Cullen. “And I don’t need you to tag along, interfering with the job your people gave me to do.” Before he could retort she snapped the reigns and urged the horse into a trot.

“At least call him by his name! Kios!” Cullen shouted after her. He couldn’t quite interpret the look she gave him over her shoulder as she rode out of sight. “Get me a horse- now!” he barked at the nearest soldier watching the exchange in avid curiosity.

“Not used to commands being ignored Curly?” Varric asked in obvious amusement.

“More likely I’m tired of the lack of good sense around here. Bringing an army of mages here without Templar support? We’ll have terror and abominations.” Cullen snapped and left to secure his shield and wait for a horse to be readied.

* * *

 

Cullen knew he had arrived at Redcliffe castle well after Seren had and he could feel it in the air that something was off. The guards at the gate were dressed in odd armor and they allowed him in without question. He left his borrowed horse tied to a fence near the courtyard, the same as Kios.

With hand holding the hilt of his sword firmly, ready to unsheathe it should danger present itself he cautiously walked up the castle steps and entered into the main hall.

“You were a mistake!”

Cullen didn’t recognize the voice but the venom behind it was enough cause for him to draw his sword and raise his shield.

“Who is the Elder One and what does he want with me?” He heard Seren’s voice.

“You stole the mark, a gift you don’t even understand. You- you never should have existed!”

Cullen stayed to the shadows and peered into the hall. At the end of the hall with his back to a roaring fire stood a man dressed in the same armor as the guards. Below him was Seren, another woman he assumed to be the Grand Enchanter and a man with a staff slung across his back.

There was a green glow coming from the hand of the man by the fire.

“No!” Shouted the mage standing by Seren, the panic and urgency in his voice prompting Cullen to rush forward. The mage swung his staff from his back and hit the other man with a spell. A green swirling mist filled the open space near Seren and Cullen felt fear seize him by the heart.

“Seren!”

She only had long enough to look in his direction, eyes wide with fear before the green mist closed around her and the other mage. When the mist cleared, they were both gone.

“What have you done?” Cullen shouted as he ran toward the man still by the fire. He had just reached the steps when the green mist appeared once more and a very angry Seren stepped from its void. Cullen felt weak with relief and nearly dropped his shield.

“You’re going to need to try harder than that Alexius.” The mage who had disappeared with Seren said mockingly.

Cullen took the steps two at a time and held the tip of his sword to the throat of a shocked and defeated looking Alexius. He raked his eyes over Seren, she was covered in blood that he hopped wasn’t her own. She briefly met his gaze and answered his obvious question with a small nod before turning her gaze back to Alexius.

“Your claim to Redcliffe and the southern mages is null Alexius.” Seren said.

Alexius allowed himself to be bound with no other words and Seren move to stand before Fiona.

“The Inquisition would still have you as allies Fiona.” She said and Cullen had to clench his jaw and distract himself by putting away his sword and shield.

“I suspect that King Allister will soon rescind his offer of protect and we have nowhere else to go. I will speak with the other mages and will join you in Haven to prepare for closing the breach.” Fiona declared.

“I will join in your efforts as well Seren. After the nightmare we just wade through, I must see this through to the end.” The mage said, gaining Seren’s attention.

“Thank you Dorian. I owe you my life.”

The man named Dorian chuckled and left the castle. Once Cullen was alone with Seren he stepped closer to her. His anger over the alliance with the mages was pushed aside by his worry.

“Are you alright?”

Seren looked up at him and started to nod but winced and held a hand to her side. It was covered in fresh blood.

“You’re wounded!”

“I’ll be fine. I just- I just need a moment to gain some strength and I’ll heal.” She said breathlessly and moved to sit on the steps. Cullen hurried to hold her shoulders and help her to sit gently.

“Just another mo-moment.” She said before clenching her jaw in pain. The hand to her side began to glow with a blue light. Cullen remembered when another mage had cast the same spell, healing both their wounds. “You must- keep the mages- safe Commander.” She looked up at him, her eyes wide. Before he could process her request her eyes rolled and she slumped against his chest.

“Seren!” Cullen called, worry laced his voice. When he checked her breath he suspected she had fainted from loss of blood and energy. Carefully he moved an arm behind her back and the other beneath her knees and carried her from the castle.

* * *

 

_“Seren’Lor. If you sigh once more you will be put to work sorting these stones by color and size.”_

_“I can’t help it! Mamae, I’m bored!” Seren’Lor said with a groan, falling over to lay on her side in the grass._

_“Dramatic child…” her mother muttered._

_“Wait… Seren’Lor do you hear that?” her father said, pausing his work to listen intently._

_Seren’Lor sat up, turning her attention to listen intently._

_“Papa I don’t hear anything.” She said with a pout._

_He looked at her in shock._

_“Well I do! I think I know what it is.”_

_Seren’Lor waited with wide eyes._

_“It’s the sound of you’re The Brecilian Forest calling out for you to read it.”_

_Seren’Lor curled her lip in a sneer._

_“I am not reading that again. I despise reading! And I despise sitting around watching you dig up broken pottery!”_

_Seren paused, realization that she had slipped into a dream washed through her and tears filled her eyes._

_Her parents were working hard at their craft and this is when she followed the fox which had led her to her first meeting with Cullen. She swept her gaze to the bush she would have thrown stones at and as if on cue, the fox appeared and she followed._

_Unlike last time the fox did not disappeared and instead trotted along at her side, stopping when she did. She’d come upon Cullen, still struggling to fish. She felt the same amusement and charm that she had felt then._

_“What is it you seek Fade Touched Child?”_

_Seren was startled by the voice in her mind and glanced down toward the fox. The little fox was watching Cullen._

_Seren thought of her parent’s murder and her imprisonment._

_“I want justice.” She whispered._

_“Then why do you dream of happiness?”_

Seren opened her eyes, her dream melting away. She found herself rocking gently with the steps of the horse and a moment later she realized she was seated sideways, her legs hooked over a man’s thigh, warms on either side of her and her head resting against steel and fur. She didn’t need to look up to know she was being held by Cullen.

Seren felt her stomach twist and struggled to keep herself calm. Her first instinct reminded her that Cullen was a Templar first, before everything else and she’d just invited rouge mages into his army. There were questions beginning to burn just under her skin. Why had he betrayed her, why did he leave the Templars? Why did he name his prized warhorse after a mage? How could he even bear to be near her?

“What do you have against mages Commander?” Seren asked quietly.

She watched his hands clench around the reigns momentarily before relaxing.

“I’m glad you’re awake. I have nothing specific against mages. I only know the potential threat they pose not only to everyone around them but to themselves as well. I want to prevent abominations from terrorizing Thedas.” Cullen paused long enough to shift then slightly in the saddle. “The first mage I met was a mischievous girl who like to play. There was a… accident and she used magic to heal our wounds. It was the first and only time I’d been touched by magic in kindness… I never saw her again.”

Seren watched the scenery pass as she mulled over his story and Haven came into view.

“I once knew a girl as well Commander. She innocently showed her powers to a boy, a boy with Templar dreams, hoping to heal the hurt she had brought him. He betrayed her by sending Templars. Templars who cut down the only family she had before her eyes when they tried to save her. She was imprisoned for years and then one day she heard a familiar voice through a magically sealed door. It was the boy, his dream come true as he now stood guard over her prison. When her harrowing arrived she feared that he would be the one to end her life should she fail. Then opportunity to leave that painful life behind presented itself, and she took it.”

When Seren finished her own story they had arrived at the horse pen and Seren slid from Cullen’s arms. It was only then that she realized how warm she had been. Pulling her cloak closed in order to keep out the unbearable cold she looked up at Cullen. He was watching her with sadness, sadness she fought to steel herself against.

“So Commander Rutherford, you may not have anything against mages, but I have something against Templars.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
